1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of eyeglasses and more particularly to eyeglass retainers in combination with systems for protecting the glasses from loss and/or damage. Still more specifically, the present invention relates to an eyeglass retainer and protection system where the retainer element(s) can be removably attached to the stems of the glasses and wherein the glasses can be inserted into the protective system without removal of the retainer elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been desirable for many years to retain eyeglasses around the head and/or neck of a user to prevent the glasses from inadvertently falling or to retain the glasses in a position where they can be readily placed over the eyes, e.g. for reading. Retainers are also known for maintaining the glasses in position during exercise and sport activities where it is desirable to ensure that the glasses do not become dislodged through body movement.
A number of retainer devices are shown in the patent literature, many including a band of some type with retainer elements at each end of the band adapted to fit over the end of the eyeglass stems. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,539,922 issued Jan. 30, 1951 to Nyberg for "Spectacle Neck Support"; U.S. Pat. No. 2,481,946 issued Sep. 13, 1949 to Pendleton for "Retainer For Spectacles"; U.S. Pat. No. 2,704,961 issued Mar. 29, 1955 to Weil for "Means For Supporting Spectacles"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,012 issued Apr. 17, 1973 to Downey for "Eyeglasses With Retainer"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,604 issued Jan. 9, 1979 to Fuller for "Eyeglass Retainer"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,969 issued Sep. 17, 1985 to Winger, et al. for "Eyeglass Retainer"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,002 issued Sep. 8, 1987 to Meistrell for "Headband Attachable To Spectacles Frame Stems"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,556 issued Sep. 29, 1987 to Perry, III for "Eyeglass Retainer"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,094 issued Apr. 4, 1989 to Lyons for "Eyeglass Retainer". These various patents, for the most part, feature the coupling techniques, many using an expandable, elastomeric tube which may be selectively pushed over and pulled from the stem portion of the glasses. The bands range from simple strings to more decorative styles, and several of the disclosed devices provide for a more permanent attachment of the bands to the stems.
It is also known to combine a protective device with a head or neck retainer, as is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,216 issued Apr. 7, 1992 to Mitchell for "Eyeglass Retainer And Case". In this device, a pouch is formed by double rolling a stretch fabric and sewing it in such a way that a cavity is provided to which access may be had by unrolling the double roll of the pouch. When the eyeglasses are stored, the elements used for attaching the device to the stems are removed.
Another protective device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,695 issued Sep. 4, 1990 to Tallman for "Protective Cover For Eyeglasses". In this device, a protective cover is slidably mounted on the eyeglasses so that the cover may be pulled toward the temple when it is desired to use the glasses.
A different technique is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,557,552 issued Jun. 19, 1951 to Martin for "Headband". This device includes a pouch into which glasses may be inserted, the device serving as a headband when the glasses are in use. In this particular device, the headband is not attached to the glasses when the glasses are being used.
A "Convertible Headband Construction"is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,510 issued Jun. 4, 1985 to Daigle. In this device, a headband, which is secured around the head of a user by knotting, includes an area for receiving glasses frames. The device may be used either as a headband with the glasses covered or as eyeglasses with the flap in a stored position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,453 issued Aug. 19, 1986 to Burns for "Eyeglasses Visor And Case" shows another technique in which the visor, which is removably attached to the stems of the glasses, can also be used as a protective cover for one side of the glasses when they are not in use. The visor also includes a pocket into which the glasses may be inserted after they are removed from the elastic elements used to couple the visor to the stems.
Another Daigle device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,254 issued Dec. 15, 1987 and entitled "Headband And Eyepiece Combination". In this device, the glasses are of the type which may be tipped down into a use position from the headband.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,430 issued Mar. 14, 1989 to Janusz for "Eye Shield And Headband Combination" discloses another embodiment in which a pocket is formed for receiving eyeglasses. For use, the eyeglasses are removed from the headband and are secured in place using a loop-and-pile fastener system.
While all of the aforementioned patents provide adequate eyeglass retention and, in some cases, protection, they all suffer from one or more manufacturing or use disadvantages. For example, the disclosed devices which include some type of protective feature generally require that the protector be removed from the glasses for storage or leave the protective covering in an undesirable position during use of the glasses. A protective device which assists in retaining the glasses about the head or neck of a user which overcome such disadvantages would represent a significant advance in this art.